Fluid separation plays an important role in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Downhole formations typically contain a mixture including both a desirable fluid component, e.g., oil or hydrocarbons, and an undesirable fluid component, e.g., water or brine. So-called inflow control devices and other systems for separating fluid components are ubiquitously used in order to increase the cost effectiveness of a well, reduce wear on equipment, etc. Such devices work well for their intended use but variations in particular wells is an ever present moving target. Accordingly, improvements and/or alternatives in fluid separation technologies are always well received.